Feasts and Banquets Until We Break Up
by Zenaphobia
Summary: Spike and Dru. Story begins with them leaving Sunnydale in 2x22 Becoming. Work in progress. Plz R/R. 1st posted Apr16,03
1. ch 1

* SUMMARY * Spike and Dru's offscreen "adventures". Begin with end of season two Becoming. Then will carry on following a timeline similar to the show. I'm open for ideas :)   
  
* DISCLAIMER * Same old. Don't own any of BtVS or Spike or Dru. They all belong to Joss the almighty and whoever else that owns them.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
A car with black painted windows sped down the freeway, stirring up a trail of dust on the desert road. It had been three hours since Spike and Drusilla took off from the mansion. The boredom of steering his car effortlessly down the never-ending road made Spike wonder curiously about how the fight between Buffy and Angelus ended. But since the world didn't quite seem to have turned into hell, he figured the slayer must have somehow managed to win. He smirked at the thought, and the little imaginary scenes of the poofter having his rear end kicked big time. In the seat beside Spike, Drusilla stirred in her unconsciousness and let out a quiet moan. From the look of it, she was about to wake up.   
  
A pair of dark eyes looked up and met the blond vampire's blue eyes.   
  
"Morning, dark princess." Spike spared a hand off the steering wheel and gently caressed her dark hair. Drusilla drew back from his touch in disgust.   
  
"You. You ruined the party. You ruined everything." She growled. "What have you done?"   
  
"I did what I think was right."   
  
"And I can't hear Daddy singing anymore. You ruined it! " She screamed and stomped her feet like an angry little girl, pulling her hair in fury.   
  
"You belong with me Dru. ME!" He snapped. Dru slouched back like a threatened puppy upon his words. She looked at him innocently, her stare melted every single inch of the blond vampire's nonbeating heart. He just couldn't stay angry with her.   
  
"Know what? That doesn't matter anymore." He said sheepishly. "But just to cheer you up, I've got a little present for you."   
  
"A present?" Dru's face glowed as she exclaimed in excitement. Her attention had been completely drawn away from the argument. "My sweet Willie, what have you got for your dear Mummy?"   
  
"Why don't you take a peek yourself? Back seat." Spike smiled to the childish look on his lover's face.   
  
Stretching her body to the fullest Dru reached back and lifted the blanket that was covering a lump on the seat. She gasped and broke into a big smile.   
  
"Pretty dress." She said, tilting her head to one side while admiring her precious gift. "Pretty red dress."   
  
"I thought you'd like it. The dress was white, you know, but I thought to myself, white isn't exactly your color, so I tweaked it a bit. See the girl in it? I think you'll like her too."   
  
"Even better." She ran her slender fingers down the smooth fabric on the dress then up to the face of the victim, and shivered to the amusing realization that the girl was still alive. "Breakfast?" Dru asked in anticipation.   
  
"At your leisure, pet." Couldn't wait any longer, Dru slipped into her vamp face and sank her teeth deep into the girl's neck, hungrily drank to the last drop of blood in her. When she was done, she let out a sigh of satisfaction, and reseated herself properly in the passenger seat.   
  
"Hmm." She giggled. "That was delicious." She licked her fingers to salvage the lingering taste. "Do you think I can have more?"   
  
"O' course luv." He paused and thought for a second before he continued. "What about a wedding party? Would you like to go?"   
  
"Hmm. More pretty dresses? And presents?" She snickered. "You are one thoughtful, sweet, wicked Spike I've got."   
  
The car with black painted windows continued to speed down the freeway, stirring up a trail of dust and much chaos to come.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
* END NOTE 1 * I dunno exactly what I'm going to do with this. It's a little muse that's been floating around for some time and it finally bugs me to the point that I decided to write it out. I know it's very very short, but it's just a beginning to see what I can get out of it. More might come when and if I get the rest of my ideas organized.   
  
* END NOTE 2 * I think continuation will highly depend on any lucky inspirations and reviews. So PLEASE R/R! Feel free to feed me compliments, fuzzies, encouragements, or ideas. Don't be shy to criticize, flame, charbroil, or torch. I take feedback both ways (but plz make sure they're helpful comments) 


	2. ch 2

* DISCLAIMER * Don't own Spike or Dru or BtVS or anything. Just borrowing them for a little time killing exercise.   
  
  
  
Dusk. The last ray of sunlight retreated into the horizon as the world veiled itself with darkness. The crucifix on the chapel roof became but a fading silhouette. Spike stood in front of the building. He took out a cigarette from his duster, lit it, and began smoking it. Then he stopped. Instead, he looked up and gazed into the starry sky, as if he was letting his mind wander. As if he was sending his thoughts to someone far away. After a moment like eternity, he was pulled back into reality by the burning sensation on his hand. His cigarette was burning out. With a flick of his fingers, he tossed the bud, opened the door and entered the chapel.   
  
"Drusilla? Honey?" Spike shouted as he looked around, searching.   
  
On the far corner, a dozen candles were lit surrounding a mound of pillows and blankets. Rose petals were sprinkled all over and in the middle laid a dark haired girl. By her side was another young girl seemingly asleep. Upon hearing her name, the dark haired girl smiled and responded to his call.   
  
"What is it Spike?" She pushed aside the other girl as she stood up, revealing the trail of blood down the girl's neck. She wasn't asleep. She was dead.   
  
Spike and Drusilla arrived at this small town on the state border last night. The kind minister offered them room and board, which they happily accepted. They ate him and made the chapel their little home. But it was a boring town. With a population of no more than five hundred, it took the couple less than a day to pick out and deplete any "quality food". They did manage to crash a few parties, but again, the dining options were just too limited here. "Definitely not a tourist town, this place." Spike thought to himself. How much had he wished that he were back in the heart of California, where Happy Meals with legs were readily available, where there were pubs like the Bronze and girls like the Slayer? The Slayer. He wondered what she was up to. His memories flashed back to the night when he first met the Slayer. Her dancing. Her hair. Her body. Her moves.   
  
"Spike?" Drusilla asked again as she caught Spike's distracted look on his face. She read his thoughts from his eyes, and a look of jealousy and disgust flashed through her face then quickly disappeared as if it never showed.   
  
"Nothing. Just checking." Spike choked back his wandering thoughts as he looked upon Drusilla's face. "Enjoying your food?" He pointed at the lifeless corpse and asked.   
  
"She tastes funny." Dru shook her head and said. "A little bitter and a little sour. Yet a little sweet. Strange combination."   
  
"That's because you chose to eat the bridesmaid, luv. Next time take the bride. Should be sweet like honey."   
  
"But her dress was prettier. And she was the one who caught the bouquet." She defended herself.   
  
Spike chuckled at the comment. He never understood why she could always justify her crazy actions like she did. But to him, that was the best part about Drusilla, the craziness that made her so special and unique. She was his creator, his dark princess, his night queen. She had complete power over him, and he was crazy about her. He always had been.   
  
"Dance with me, would you?" He presented his hand in invitation, which she took in with a smile. The couple held tight of each other and began waltzing through the aisles. They danced in unison, gazing into each other's eyes, to the silent music only they could hear. Outside their little palace, groups of the town's residents were frantically searching for their missing children and friends. But no one had dared to look near the lightless chapel, as if certain instinct was beckoning them to stay away.   
  
The night went on, and they stopped their dance when Spike backed himself into a pillar, where he held Drusilla even closer, lowered his head and captured her cold lips with his. Drusilla responded hungrily to the kiss, unleashing the passion within their bodies. Spike ran his hands down her body then up her leg, leaving a trail of tingling pleasure that sent Drusilla into shivers. She let out a quiet moan as she guided his kisses down her neck.   
  
Suddenly, Drusilla's eyes widened in shock. She broke away from Spike in a jerk, cocked her head backwards and intensely listened to the empty silence until her body began to shake vigorously with excitement.   
  
"What is it luv?" Spike asked in surprise.   
  
"Fear. Stars. Party." Drusilla exclaimed incoherently. "The stars are singing about about it. They sing so loud, so beautifully. Death is nearby. So close. Can we go see?" She looked up to her lover and asked. "The stars are inviting us."   
  
"Alright." Spike complied. He knew better than anyone that Drusilla always acted to her visions, and she would never have it any other way. "Just tell me where to."   
  
Shortly before sunrise on the second day of their arrival, the two vampires abandoned the town on the state border, leaving behind with the dying night nothing but fear and horror for the town to yet discover.   
  
  
  
  
* NOTE * Ok. I can't write horror/ action/ angst for crap. And I'm already out of ideas. Looks like this one is gonna be yet another one of my dead end muses. I suck. Anyways, PLEASE R/R to leave me feedback. Maybe they'll spark something...sigh... 


End file.
